


Dear Alcarin

by Ancalimë (Cymbidia)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, Epistolary, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Ancalim%C3%AB
Summary: Vanimeldë has lived her life singing and dancing, away from the politics of her court. That does not mean that she doesn't understand the nature of politics and of her power hungry husband. She leaves a final message to her son, as an explanation and as a warning.Written for Day 2 of B2MEM BingoN42: VanimeldëCard 137: Númenor





	Dear Alcarin

**Author's Note:**

> As I have said before and I will say again, I am always ready to fistfight JRRT over the Ruling Queens of Númenor.

Alcarin:  
If you are reading this letter then I have passed on. Unlike Telperiën I will not be accused of clinging on to this world when I should be ready to leave it, and so I am unlikely to outlive Anducal.

I know what you think of me. That I am a frivolous woman with an empty head, suitable only for singing and dancing. That your father must work endlessly to make up for my lack of diligence. When I have passed on, I doubt that I will have given you my sceptre beforehand. These are not always my true failings.

Anducal is not much younger than me. When I have gone, you will need wait only a few decades at most for your birthright. I have not done right by you in that regard, but I think you will find, once the inevitable reign of Tar-Anducal begins, that you will have more sympathy for me and the ruling queens before me. He has always treasured his power more than he treasured you, me, or the customs of our land. The order of succession will not stand in his way, just as I could not stand in the way of he and his.

I have lived my life dancing, yes, but on the knife’s edge, of bondage and freedom, of entrapment and joy, and when I could not eke the power out from the grip of old and young men alike I turned away from their games and found happiness where I could. You shall not have to do that, once your father is gone. For now, think of him as a Regent, teaching you all the statecraft that I could not have taught you.

Remember me kindly, when I am gone. The history books will not.

Your mother  
Tar-Vanimeldë, Queen Regnant of Númenor.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean. Ive thought about it some and. Vanimeldë probably was not very well understood by her kid, right up until she died and he understood that power can be take from you without even the pretence of an excuse.  
> JRRT, why does every fact you've ever written about the ruling queens make me want to take up boxing so i can fight your ghost?


End file.
